Discovering the Truth
by annabell14
Summary: This is mostly AU, does reference the first few episodes of season one.  Duncan and Tessa learn some interesting facts about Richie.  Father / Son relationship between Duncan and Richie.  Rating may change & some chpts may have spanking of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters.

Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

"Hey Mac, I'm takin' off, gotta meet Angie for our date" Richie yelled just before he exited the loft. Duncan just got out a "Have fun Tough Guy" before the door closed.

Richie hustled across town to Angie's apartment. _I have gotta get a bike. _Richie thought to himself as he glanced at his watch noticing he was cutting the time pretty close.

As Richie approached the building he saw Angie sitting on the front steps. "Hey Angie"

"Hi Richie, I was getting worried that something happened while you were coming across town."

"Nuthin' I can't handle" Richie said giving her a wink and extending his hand to pull her up. "Are you ready? The movie starts in twenty minutes and it'll take us at least ten to get there."

"Yeah, I'm good, I have to be home at 9:30 pm, sorry. I know that Mac and Tessa kinda let you do your own thing so long as you get to work on time." She said with a giggle, knowing just how much Richie liked to sleep and just how he rolled out of bed at the last possible moment.

"What can I say, when you are as charming and handsome as I am the sky's the limit!" Richie said laughing while grabbing Angie's hand and quickening their pace. "Oh and don't worry about the curfew thing, I have a real important errand to do tonight, and I try to be home by midnight, you know being courteous and all. Besides, Mac worries, but he thinks I don't know."

"Errands, what kind of errands Richie, it will be late, nothing is going to be open. What are you planning? You have a good thing with Mac and Tessa, don't screw that up!"

"Yes ma'am. Now can we go see this movie or what, I have been waiting for two weeks to see this new terminator movie." Richie said gracing Angie with his very best pout face.

"Anything for you" Angie said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Duncan we are here all alone, I think we should take advantage of what we have been given." Tessa said while coming over to sit on Mac's lap and nuzzling his neck.

"Hmm, just what did you have in mind love" he said while closing his book and placing it on the end table. Tessa leaned in giving Mac a deep passionate kiss that could only mean one thing. She began giggle and caress Mac's chest as he picked her up and headed for their bedroom.

"That was a great movie! ….. I'll be back." Richie said giving his best Terminator impression. Causing Angie to roll her eyes.

"So Richie, you gonna tell me about this mysterious errand you have tonight?"

"No Angie, it's better if you don't know. Plausible deniability and all." he said while shoving his hands in his front pockets and turning down the sidewalk towards Angie's apartment.

"Wait right there Richard H. Ryan" Angie all but shouted with as much authority as her 15 year old self could muster. "If you think I need plausible deniability, then I am pretty sure this is not something you should be doing!"

Richie pulled Angie close to his side and turned them both towards home. "Shhh keep your voice down. I'll tell you alright. I am heading over to the orphanage, I need to get a hold of my records."

"Why, you are staying with Mac now, staying out of trouble, and I thought you said you fixed your computer records."

"I did" Richie said while biting his lower lip. "It's just that the paper copies still have the real info, and it's only a matter of time before they find the discrepancy. And…well what if Mac finds out and thinks that I am too much trouble to keep around. I really like him and Tessa, even with her trying to teach me French, and Mac worrying about what's going on in my life. I have a good job and I really think things could be good for me. I just don't want to take that chance."

Richie suddenly found the pavement very interesting, slightly embarrassed by his feelings that he had just shared with Angie.

"Oh Richie, I think they would understand. They really seem to care for you, and it's only been a couple of months. Just be honest with them." Angie then hooked her arm in Richie's and began quoting movie lines as they headed home.

"Richie, call me when you get home. I don't care what time it is, I will keep the phone by my bed. I want to know you are safe!" She said as she delivered a quick kiss to his cheek and headed inside.

"Night Ange" Richie replied as he pulled his black bandana out of his coat pocket and slipped it on. _Never can be too careful when walking thru this neighborhood at night_ he thought to himself as he let out a little chuckle.

Richie made good time getting over to the orphanage just after 10:00 pm. Checking to make sure he had his trusty lock picks, which he promised Mac he would no longer be using, he headed around to the back.

_Alright Ryan, you can do this just a quick in, grab the records and get out! Man oh man I feel guilty, not good, so not good. Just do it right and Mac will never know and you can go back to keeping your promise. Ok Ryan, now or never._

Three hours later, Richie was still down in the file room looking for his records. _How hard is it to put things in alphabetical order? Geeze people no wonder kids fall thru the cracks._ _At last, Richard H. Ryan, that's me. Man it's late, Mac's gonna be wondering where I am._

Just then the lights came on and Richie was staring into the face of the night guard. _Crap, I'm busted!_ Was Richie's last thought as the guard informed him that the police had been called and would be here any minute.

At the loft, Mac is pacing in the living room while waiting for Richie to get home.

Tessa awoke to a half empty bed. Knowing that Duncan never slept well until Richie was home, she got up to go and keep him company.

"Did I wake you Love?" Duncan asked as he saw Tessa emerging from their bedroom tying her silk robe around herself.

"No Duncan, I know you don't sleep well until he comes home." She said as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms lovingly around Duncan's waist.

"Where do you think he is Love? He is normally home by now. Is it so hard for him to pick up a phone and let us know? He pretends not to notice I worry, but he knows all the same. It's 12:30, where can he be? Maybe I will give Angie a call just to be on the safe side."

Duncan asked question after question, not really wanting a response, merely voicing his concerns. He surprised himself as well as Tessa with that last statement, as she raised her hands to cup the sides of Duncan's face.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea, it's late, surely they will be in bed as we all should be."

"I will apologize sincerely if I wake them; would you hand me Angie's number off the fridge please."

Tess gave Duncan the number and he dialed hoping maybe Richie had crashed on their couch again, and just forgotten to call.

"Richie?" came the hopeful voice over the phone.

"No Angie, it's Duncan. I was actually looking for Richie. I had hoped he had crashed on your couch."

"Uh, No Sir, sorry. Will you please tell him to call me when he gets home?"

"Yes I will Angie. Before you hang up I have a question for you, what time did he leave your house?"

"Um…..well…." Angie really didn't want to tell Mac when Richie had left in case it somehow caused him more trouble, but what if he was already in trouble.

"Angie, obviously something is wrong, one - Richie is normally home by now, and two - you answered the phone hoping it was him who was calling. If you don't tell me what's going on I can't help him. I promise you I only want to help Richie."

Duncan rubbed his hand across his face allowing a small sigh to cross his lips, as he hoped that Angie would tell him what's going on with Richie.

"He left here around 9:30 pm" Angie said hesitantly

"9:30 pm" Duncan inadvertently snapped.

"Yes Sir, he said he had an errand to run." Angie said, hoping she wasn't placing her trust incorrectly in Mac.

"What type of errand could he have to run at 9:30 at night, everything would be closed for the evening?"

"I am not really sure exactly, but I think he was gonna drop by the orphanage." Angie said voice shaking afraid of the reaction she was going to get from Duncan.

"Thank you Angie. I will make sure Richie gives you a call when he gets in, but don't be surprised if its the last one he makes for a while if he is doing what I think he is doing."

With that, Duncan politely said goodnight and hung up the phone. Turning to Tessa he relayed the conversation he had just had with Angie.

"I'm going to head down to the police station and see if Richie was picked up. I tell you Love, it's a good thing I'm immortal, if not I do believe the lad would be the death of me."

Tessa laughed as Duncan picked up his keys and coat. "Don't be to hard on him Duncan. Richie means well, just bring him home."

"Oh I intend to bring him home love, but I cannot guarantee I will not be hard on him. He made me a promise and I in turn made him a promise, and I intend to keep mine, even if he didn't keep his."

Mac arrived at the police station around quarter till one. He approached the officer at the front desk and immediately asked for Officer Powell. The front desk phoned Powell's desk to let him know that he had a visitor.

"McLeod" Duncan supplied as the officer hesitated. "Yes send him back" Powell said, much to the surprise of the desk officer. The officer hit a buzzer that opened the door and he waved Duncan thru.

"Ah Mr. McLeod, are you here to finally press charges against the Ryan kid?" Powell asked with distain in his voice.

"No" Duncan replied curtly, "I am here looking for Richie. He hasn't come home yet and that is just not like him. I was worried something may have happened."

"Oh, like he got into trouble and has been arrested?" Powell asked with a hint of humor. "Well he hasn't been thru here I am sorry to say."

"Richie is a good kid Powell, he just needs a little guidance." Duncan stated firmly. "Please do give me a call if he turns up."

Powell gave a slight nod of his head at Duncan, not really in agreement, more in acknowledgement of Duncan's statement. Powell was sure the only thing Richie needed was an extended stay in juvie.

Duncan turned and left the police station. He arrived back home around 1:00 am to find Tessa asleep on the couch with the portable phone in her hand. At a loss of what to do next, and where else to look for Richie he decided he better get a few hours sleep in order to better deal with the situation in the morning. He picked Tessa up for the second time this evening and carried her into the bedroom.

An insistent ringing brought Duncan from his slumber. He rolled over to glance at the clock, 6:00 am. Last nights search for Richie came flooding back to his mind. He jumped up to grab the phone hoping it was him.

"Hello" Duncan answered gruffly. "Mac" Richie answered in a shaky voice.

"Rich, where the HLL are you? I have was out half the night looking for you!"

"Uh Mac, can we maybe talk about that later, I kinda need you to come get me." Duncan noticed how tired Richie sounded. His voice seemed thick with emotion.

"Yeah Rich, I'll come get you. Where are you? Are you okay, you don't sound like yourself." worry taking clearly taking over in Mac's voice.

"I'm down at the station, with Powell. I'm okay, they said they won't press any charges as long as I am released into my guardian's care." Richie said hoping he didn't sound too desperate, and hoping Mac wouldn't just hang the phone up and forget he existed.

"Guardian, Rich eighteen year olds don't have to have a guardian. What am I missing?"

"Well…um…I'm not exactly quite eighteen. Uh Mac, Powell says I gotta hang up now." Richie almost sounded as if he was close to tears.

"I'll be right there Tough Guy, and you tell Powell that I want a word with him when I get there."

Mac hung the phone up and went back to the bedroom to wake Tess. He quickly explained what he knew of the situation, which didn't seem to be much.

"I don't know Love. There seems to be some discrepancy about his age, and he sounded totally exhausted. I'll go get things straightened out and we will be back for breakfast. I am sure that Richie needs food and sleep." Duncan said as he leaned down to give Tess a kiss before leaving.

Duncan arrived at the police station a half hour after talking to Richie. He walked with straight to Powell desk, by passing the officer at the front desk.

"Powell, where is Richie?"

"Well Mr. McLeod, good of you to come down so early this morning. Please follow me this way, Mrs. Anderson from social services would like to speak with you." Officer Powell said as stood to lead Duncan down to one of the conference rooms.

"Not yet, I want to see Richie first" Duncan stated vehemently

"Alright but only for a few minutes; Mrs. Anderson is a very busy woman and cannot spend her whole day here just for the Ryan kid."

Duncan gave Powell a curt nod hating the way he spoke about Richie, as if he were a waste of time. As they rounded a corner, Duncan could see Richie sitting a table, shoulders slumped head in his hands, looking extremely dejected. _This is a far cry from the cocky teenager I saw in here a few months ago._

"Five minutes" Powell said as he left Duncan standing outside of the room. Duncan opened the door and spoke softly. "Rich?"

Richie lifted his head to reveal red puffy eyes and a runny nose. Duncan rushed to Richie's side squatting down so that he was just a little shorter than the sitting teen. "Rich, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Look at me Tough Guy." Duncan said placing a hand under Richie's chin to bring his face up.

"Hey Mac…..uh no I'm not hurt. I am good, just a little tired. So uh…are you here to tell me goodbye?" Richie said as fresh tears began to pool in his eyes.

"Goodbye, what Richie? Why in the world would I be telling you goodbye? I am not leaving here without you." Duncan stated firmly while placing a hand on the back up Richie's neck giving it a gentle squeeze. "Listen, I've got to go speak with a Mrs. Anderson from social services, then we …."

Duncan was cut off by Richie jerking his head up, eyes wide with apprehension "you haven't talked to them yet?" Richie's heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was beginning to speed up so much that Mac thought he was going to hyperventilate. At that moment Powell stuck his head back in the room.

"Time's up, lets go McLeod" Duncan did not move from his position nor did he take his eyes off Richie. "I'll be right out." Powell was a little miffed at being dismissed, but closed the door without another word.

Richie's eyes had returned to focusing on his hands that were playing with the hem of his well worn t-shirt.

"Richard, look at me lad." Duncan said in a strong yet loving tone. "We will get this sorted and then you are coming home with me."

"but Mac, there is something you don't know."

"then tell me Rich…"

"I'm not well.." Richie took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush "I'm really only fifteen years old I changed my records on the computer tried to steal the paper copies so that no one would ever find out especially you. I was worried you would think I was too much trouble."

Richie let everything out in such a rush and all in one breath that it took Duncan a second to process everything he had just heard. That pause however caused Richie to become insecure and pull away from Duncan's touch, much to his surprise and dismay. Mac quickly corrected the action by pulling Richie into a tight embrace.

"I have to go talk to Mrs. Anderson, I'll get all this sorted and then **we** are going home. Understand?"

Richie nodded to the affirmative into Mac's chest. He would never admit it, but he loved the way Mac made him feel safe and taken care of. Duncan gave Richie another tight squeeze. "Good lad, I will be back in a few minutes."

That being said Duncan got up and walked towards the door, just as his hand reached for the knob, he turned back around, "Hey Rich, what time did they bring you into the station?"

"About 1:00 am I guess" "Was Powell here when they brought you in?" Duncan asked, trying to contain the anger he felt boiling on the inside of him.

"Yeah Mac, he was the one who questioned me and told me to call 'my guardian'." Richie said as he gave Mac a questioning look.

"Alright Tough Guy, we'll leave as soon as we can."

Duncan left the room with one thing in mind, confronting Powell. _I specifically asked him to call me if they found him. He waits four hours to alert me! Calm down McLeod, you still have to meet with the social worker and being angry at the police will not help Richie._

"Mr. McLeod, thank you for coming down so early this morning." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile on her face as Duncan took a seat across from her.

"Call me Duncan please, and the earliness is not an issue, I will be here for Richie whenever he needs me." He said while giving Powell a pointed look.

"I am pleased to hear that Duncan, as Richie is in need of you. Officer Powell told me that you spoke with him first upon your arrival. I was hoping to speak with you first, but I understand you were worried. Moving forward, I am not sure how much of this situation you have been made aware of."

"To be honest with you Mrs. Anderson, what little I do know is still a little confusing. Richie was very upset and things came out in a rush. I did gather that he tried to steal his records from the orphanage, and that he is not as old as I thought he was."

"That is correct." Mrs. Anderson began relaying the details of last night to Duncan, while he sat silently taking in all of the details. After which she began to share some of the details of Richie's personal file.

"So you see Mr. McLeod, Richie has had somewhat of a troublesome past. His placements the past few years have seldom worked out and led to the police trouble he has incurred. I spoke with Richie earlier this morning, and he told me how he has been living with you and working in your antique store. He seems to doing well with you, which led to my confusion as to why he would break into the orphanage."

"Yes, Tessa and I both enjoy having Richie around. We felt that he was in need of some guidance, even though he was already eighteen. Correction, we thought he was eighteen."

"How is it exactly that you came to the understanding that Richie was eighteen. Surely you noticed how young he looks?" Mrs. Anderson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course we noticed" Mac said, taken aback a little at the tone Mrs. Anderson used. "We would have questioned it further had I not gotten the idea from Officer Powell. I am sure that you are aware of how I met Richie; when I came down to the station Officer Powell told me Richie was nearly eighteen, then add the fact that Richie's birthday was the earlier this month…"

"Ah I see now how you came to that conclusion. I for one would expect the police to give out truthful information." She said giving Powell a stern glare. "I also gather Richie never bothered to correct your assumption." She said with a smile.

"No ma'am he did not, and yes I would think the police would be honest…" Powell cut Duncan off before he could finish his statement. "I was hoping if you thought that the Ryan kid.."

"Richie" Duncan quickly corrected.

"Excuse me" Powell said, "Richie, I thought that if you were under the impression Richie was older you would be more willing to press charges. A good long stay in juvie just might help curb his criminal activities."

"Richie is just a child!" Duncan said angrily, "A child who is need of parental guidance, and love."

Powell just continued to shake his head at Duncan's statement as if Duncan had no idea of who Richie really is. "With all do respect Mr. McLeod, you have no idea what young Mr. Ryan in there is in need of, guidance and love, ha" Powell gave a chuckle, "more like strict rules and discipline." he finished with a satisfied look on his face.

"Enough gentlemen" Mrs. Anderson stated. "I am inclined to agree with both of you in what Richie needs. He definitely is still a child, and one who desperately needs love, acceptance and guidance. He also needs rules and consequences if he breaks those rules. Now, am I correct in my assumption that Richie would not have been running around in the middle of the night, breaking and entering I might add, had you known that he was only fifteen?"

"Of course not Mrs. Anderson, Tessa and I would have never allowed Richie so much freedom had we known he was so young. We felt that we had no right to place dictations on his life being as we thought he was of legal age." Duncan said shifting forward in his seat slightly as he was beginning to feel that Richie was not going to be allowed to come home with him.

"I can assure you Mrs. Anderson, Richie's life as he knows it is over. He, Tessa and myself will be having a long discussion this evening concerning the changes. Right now though, I would like to take him home, feed him and let him get some rest. What can I do to make that happen?"

"I am glad you asked" Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. "That brings me back to the conversation I had with Richie this morning. Since Richie told me about how happy he was staying with you, and about how well he was doing, I asked him if he would like to continue living there." She paused to take a breath and watch for Duncan's reaction to her next statement. "Richie told me that he would definitely like to continue to live with you, but he was unsure on your feelings in this matter."

Mrs. Anderson was cut off from continuing her explanation by Duncan's "WHAT? Why would he think that? Tess and I have come to care deeply for him, even in such a short time."

Mrs. Anderson gave him an understanding look, it was clear to her that Mr. McLeod and his girlfriend definitely wanted to be there for Mr. Ryan. It was equally clear that Richie had no idea just how much they seem to care for him.

"Richie said that with your job, having a fifteen year old around would just get in the way. I told him I was sure he already proved himself with the antiques, that he is more than the average fifteen year old."

Duncan nodded his head in the affirmative all the while knowing that Richie was not speaking of the antique business, but of the immortal one.

Mrs. Anderson continued, "He doesn't think that you will want to take on the responsibility of a troublesome teenager. Now I do not know you very well Mr. McLeod, but from the conversation I had with Richie and the one we have shared this morning, I do not think the taking the responsibility is an issue for you. I do however think that Richie has some unvoiced concerns. The main one being that you will get tired of him and he will end up back in the orphanage."

"That is not an issue, I can assure you Mrs. Anderson."

"I am glad to hear that, but I think Richie is going to need quite a bit of assurance, and he will probably test your dedication to him at least once."

"I understand, and I am more than prepared to offer any assurances needed, one of which I think you can help me with. I would like to adopt Richie."

A large smile graced Mrs. Anderson's face as she agreed that she could definitely help with that matter. Duncan signed a paper granting him temporary custody of Richie until the adoption can be finalized.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson" Duncan said as he stood to shake her hand. "I shall go and collect my trouble maker now, I am sure he is ready for something hot to eat. Thank you again for not pressing charges, I can say without a doubt that he will not be getting into this kind of trouble again."

"It is I who should be thanking you. I am glad Richie has a permanent home. I will be holding you to that promise Mr. McLeod." She said as she closed her briefcase and exited the room.

Richie was pacing around the small conference room muttering to himself about best laid plans and what he was going to do now. Richie's back was to the door as Duncan opened it to come inside. He took a moment to listen to Richie's ramblings.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid! Why didn't I just listen to Angie and go home. They may have never found the mistake, and Mac would have never found out! Wonder how long it will be before they find me a new placement. Man, I am just brilliant sometimes! All I want is to be at home in my room!"

Richie let out a loud sigh as he turned to begin pacing the other direction, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Duncan standing just inside the door.

"Ma ac?" Richie asked hesitantly, pouring all of his emotions into the one word.

"Hey Tough Guy, you ready to head home?" Duncan asked, already knowing the answer after hearing Richie's ramblings.

"Oh yeah, totally ready. Um…everything is good…I mean like no charges and no new home?"

"Well Rich, I can definitely say that there are no charges and no new home, but no everything is not good. You and I have several things to discuss."

Duncan's tone was stern, and the look he was giving Richie was making him squirm. Richie suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Before we get into all of that though, lets get you home, feed you, and get some sleep. I am sure our discussion can hold for a few hours." Duncan said as he pulled Richie close to side and the two headed out of the police station and headed home to meet an anxious Tessa.

TBC ?

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters.

Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. That is the most reviews I have ever gotten, very exciting! Sorry for the long span between chapters, I was not sure where I wanted to go with Mac and Richie's relationship regarding Richie's punishment, which by the way will not be until the next chapter.

Mac ushered a hesitant Richie up the stairs to the loft, where an anxious Tessa has been pacing the floor since receiving Mac's call a half hour ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Thank you for all your help Mrs. Anderson, I just want to give Tessa a call before I go and collect Richie." Duncan said with a small smile, revealing just how tired he was feeling.

"Understandable, I will contact you in a few weeks." Mrs. Anderson said as she took her leave.

Duncan sat back down at the conference table and pulled the phone towards himself. Dialing the numbers and waiting for Tessa to answer, he was surprised at the 'hello' he received before the first ring even finished.

"Hello Love" Duncan said as a smile spread across his face. The simple and concerned hello that Tessa had greeted him with had given him the assurance he needed to know he was making the right decisions.

"Duncan where's Richie, is he alright? Do I need to find a lawyer? Should I call Connor? Duncan you haven't answered any of my questions?" Tessa was speaking so quickly and with so much emotion the last of the questions had been delivered in French.

Duncan chuckled softly to himself, glad to hear the love and concern in Tessa's voice. "Tess…Tess, Richie is fine. I am getting ready to collect him and we are going to head home, but there are a few things I wanted to make know to you before we arrive."

"Oh Duncan is he hurt?" Tessa asked barely holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"No no Love, I promise Richie is quite fine physically. Emotionally not as much but we will take care of that in a bit. I don't really have time to give you all of the details, so let me just give you an overview."

"Okay Duncan, I am listening." Tessa said a little apprehensively.

"Richie was picked up by the police last night as you know, he broke into the orphanage that has the records on him. It seems that Richie is not quite as old as he has led us to believe. He is actually only 15 years old." Duncan paused as he heard a slight gasp from Tessa, and then continued.

"When I got here this morning, I met with a social worker and Officer Powell. No charges are being filed and I signed papers making me his guardian until the official adoption comes through. I know that leaves us with quite a bit to discuss and I promise we will; I just wanted to give you the short version so you will understand when I bring Richie home and he is acting a little different. He hasn't had anything to eat and no sleep since yesterday. I'll bring him home, we can feed him and send him to bed while we discuss a few things."

"O-Okay Duncan" Tessa said, a bit overwhelmed by the information she had just been made privy to, "I will get some breakfast started."

"Thank you Love, we will see you soon." with that Duncan sighed and hung up the phone, resigning himself to a very long day.

END FLASHBACK

Tessa had fixed a quick breakfast, but one of Richie's favorites: bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. Then she began her pacing. _What was Richie thinking? He could have been in serious trouble. I hope he knows how lucky he is that Duncan was able to go down there and get him. I don't know if I want to hug or scold him first. _

Tessa was broken out of her thoughts by a very down trodden looking Richie and a tired looking Duncan coming in the front door. Richie had his eyes downcast and his shoulders hunched. He looked every inch a child who knew he was in big trouble.

"Richie!" Tessa exclaimed as she pulled him close for a breath stealing hug. Richie responded by embracing her equally tight and resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Hey Tess" his voice so thick with emotion no more words were forthcoming.

Duncan gave them a few moments before patting Richie on the back, "Hey Tough Guy, why don't you go get a shower and then come out here for some breakfast. Richie released Tessa, keeping his eyes on the floor, gave Mac a tight nod and "yes sir." before heading in the direction of his bedroom.

A few moments later, Mac and Tessa heard the distinct sound of the shower running, and Tessa took that as her cue to ask Mac a few questions.

"Sir? What was that? Even when you have scolded Richie before, it was always 'yeah Mac, I got it.' And why did he walk in here as if he was walking to the gallows?"

"I don't know Love," Mac said as he pulled Tessa into a hug. "I can only imagine all the things running through his head. He knows he is in big trouble, and he is not sure how we are going to handle it. Mrs. Anderson gave me a brief summary on Richie's background and needless to say he has had a bit of trouble settling in with some of his foster families. Most of them pushed him out at the first sign of trouble."

Mac gave Tessa a kiss before releasing the hug and going over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Don't worry Duncan, we will get this sorted out." Tessa said while giving him an understanding smile and placing the breakfast items on the table.

"Yes Love, we will. After we eat, I am sending Richie to bed, and we can discuss how we want to handle this, as well as some rules for our now 'underage' teen." Duncan finished with slight chuckle and a knowing look.

All to soon for Richie, he had finished his shower and was standing hesitantly in the opening to the kitchen, glancing nervously in Mac's direction.

"Come on in Rich, you have never been shy about eating before." Mac said with a slight chuckle as he pulled out Richie's chair.

Breakfast for the most part was a very quiet affair with only the sound of utensils scraping the plates. Richie for his part kept his eyes focused on his plate, which seemed a little on the empty side compared to what he normally ate. Tessa for her part kept fawning over Richie, sliding food onto his plate and watching him as if he might just disappear. Mac was focusing on his thoughts, there are lot of changes coming their way.

Mac glanced up to see Tess putting more food on Richie's plate, he placed his hand on top of hers, "Love, let the boy eat in peace please."

"Duncan, I am not disturbing his eating. I just want to make sure he get enough food. He is normally on his third helping by now." Tessa countered with a slight annoyance that Mac was not concerned about Richie's well being.

Richie kept his head down as Mac and Tessa continued with their discussion on Richie's eating habits. _No Tess please don't argue with Mac, just let it go. I am in so much trouble already, I don't need another thing added to the list. He definitely won't let me stay if he thinks I am too much effort._

Mac and Tessa were broken out of their argument, if you could even call it that, by a broken "Please" "Please guys don't fight about me, I will eat as little or as much as you want. I promise, I will do exactly what you tell me." Richie protested broken heartedly.

Mac and Tess both looked at Richie with worry in their eyes. Tessa placed her hand on Richie's arm and began to rub it in a comforting manor. Duncan placed his hand under Richie's chin and forced him to look up.

"Rich, hey Tough Guy, what are you thinking? You know Tess and I banter back and forth all the time. Furthermore, you also know that you eat what you want. You have been here long enough to know that we don't care how much you eat, as long as you eat. None of that has changed since yesterday, so lets just get thru breakfast and then we will worry about everything else. Ok?"

"Yes Sir, um…uh…Mac, I am sorry about last night. I don't really know what to say. I just…"

Richie didn't get to finish his statement, as Mac cut him off. "Rich, I know you're sorry. There are a lot of things that we need to talk about, but not right now. I want you to finish your breakfast, then go lay down for a bit. We have all had a long night, and we have a very long discussion ahead of us so I think sleep and clear heads are first on the list." he finished giving Richie a pointed look letting him know that the subject was closed for the moment.

Richie gave a short nod, "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may" Tess said while standing and pulling Richie into another tight hug. "You know that we still love you, no matter what?" she whispered into his ear.

"Ttthanks Tess" Richie said while trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out. _Get a hold of yourself dude, you don't want Mac and Tessa thinking you are some emotional baby!_

Tessa released her hold on Richie, realizing that he was trying to keep emotions under control, which seemed to be a loosing battle. Richie turned and headed into his room without another word, head hung and shoulders hunched. Tessa turned a worried glance towards Duncan, silently imploring him to go after Richie.

"Duncan.." Tessa didn't even get to finish her thought. "I know Love, I am going. I will make sure he knows that he is loved and wanted and that we will get this all sorted after his nap."

Duncan walked around the table, stopping briefly to give Tess a quick kiss before heading into Richie's room.

The door to Richie's room was pushed closed save for a small crack in which allowed Duncan a few moments to view Richie without his knowledge.

Richie sat on his bed with his back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his head laid on top of his crossed arms, which were laying on his knees.

_Man he looks all of twelve years old sitting there like that. How could Tess and I have ever thought he was eighteen? Stupid Duncan! You have been around way to long not to have seen this! Alright Macleod get in there and put some of his fears to rest!_

Duncan took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door frame. "Rich, it's me, can I come in please?"

Richie quickly scrubbed his face with his shirt sleeve and gave Mac the affirmative. "Yea, come on in."

Mac entered and walked over to Richie's bed and sat down beside him. Richie however did not turn to look at Mac, he held his position with his face turned towards the wall. Richie's breaths were coming out short and choppy, no matter how much he told himself to calm down and take slow long ones.

Mac decided that the first thing he was going to do was offer a bit of comfort and security for the teen. He reached out and put his arm around Richie's shoulders and pulled him to his side.

"Hey Tough-Guy, it's all going to be alright." Duncan said while pulling Richie as close as possible and resting his chin on Richie's head.

That seemed to be all it took for the dam to open on Richie's emotions. Richie turned and buried his head in Mac's shoulder as he sobbed. Mac just did make out the 'I'm sorry and please don't make me leave' between the heart breaking sobs that the young man was emitting.

"Shhh Rich, it's all right. Everything is going to be just fine. You are over tired, it will all look much better after some rest. Just breath for me Tough-Guy."

Richie wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and his head slid onto Mac's chest. Duncan taking his cues from Richie wrapped his arms around the teen and began rubbing circles on his back, while quietly beginning a mantra of "it's all right just breath. You are not going anywhere. Everything is going to be okay. Shhh just rest kiddo, just rest."

Some thirty minutes later thanks to Duncan's soothing voice and gentle back rub Richie had cried himself out. Mac carefully extricated himself from Richie's hold while carefully sliding him down on the bed and covering him up with the comforter.

Tess was standing in the door way watching as Duncan bent down and brushed the fringe off of Richie's forehead before placing a small kiss on top of his head. "Sleep well kiddo, we have a long afternoon ahead."

Duncan and Tess made their way to their bedroom. "Ah Tess, I am not looking forward to this afternoon. Why in the world would he pull such a stupid stunt? Does he really have so little trust in us that we would just kick him out because he is not eighteen? We need to decide on some new rules for him, as well as a punishment. I don't know which part he is going to fight against more, the rules or the punishment." Duncan said as he pulled on a t-shirt and slid into bed.

"I know Love, it is going to be 'challenging' to say the least, but I love Richie, and I know that you do as well. We may hit a few rough spots but we will make it thru." Tess said while giving Duncan a passionate kiss.

Duncan gave a little chuckle, "what was that for Love?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have faith in you, and I know that you will be a good father." Tess replied while laying her head on Mac's chest.

"I hope you are right Tess. I set the alarm for noon. That should give us enough time to discuss things and make some lunch. I figured I would get Richie up around 2:00 pm. He will probably still be tired but I am sure much to his dislike, I want him in bed at reasonable hour and if he sleeps to long, I will be fighting a loosing battle."

Tessa giggled as Mac sighed and started rubbing her back, "I think you are fighting a loosing battle with sleep right now. I know what your point was with that last statement, but it was a little jumbled and it all seemed to run together. Just rest, it will all be sorted in a few hours."

Duncan was asleep before Tessa even finished her first sentence.

Please review and let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be posted much quicker. Thank you again for all those who have read and reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters.

Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I am very excited over receiving so many reviews! Okay in regards to Richie, yes he was a little out of character in the way he was so emotional, but I just thought it fit for what he was having to go through. Don't worry though, the 'tough guy' personal makes a reappearance in this chapter and I am sure that he will keep it. Thanks again for the reviews.

Richie awoke to a pounding behind his eyes. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself. He rolled over onto his back with a groan, while throwing his arm over his face. _Why do I feel like I have been run over by a truck?…Oh crap!_ Richie thought as he began to remember the events of the past 24 hours. _Arggh, Powell is such a jerk! Stupid records, stupid security guards, stupid social workers, stupid, stupid stupid me! Mac is gonna kill me! MAC, oh my gosh, I cried like a freakin' baby all over him and Tess. Ugh, how am I going to face them? Well in my own defense, I had been up all night long, been harassed by Powell, and had my deepest fear (well deepest for the moment) come true, they know I am only fifteen. Last night, or this morning I guess, Mac said it would all be okay and we would work it out but is that we will work it all out and ship you out of here as quick as possible?_

With that thought Richie opened his eyes and peeked out from under his arm to get a look at his room. _Well it's all still here. At least they didn't pack it all up while I was asleep. Okay so they are not ousting me at this very moment, that says something right?_ Richie glanced at the alarm clock that set just out of reach, Mac had said that if he had to get up to turn the alarm off, then there was no reason he couldn't be on time for work, the clock read 3:30. _Well today is a bust, guess I won't be getting to work on time._

Richie heard the phone ring from somewhere in the living area and Mac answer, "MacLeod….oh hello Angie…..Yes he is home, I am sorry we got in this morning and I forgot to have him call you….No he is still asleep right now, how about if I have him call you sometime this evening?….You have to work tonight, okay what time do you go in?….5:00, okay I was going to wake him at four so I'll be sure he calls you before then. Thanks for calling, Bye Angie."

_Okay think think Richie, you have got thirty minutes, Mac said he was gonna wake you at four, so what am I going to do? Mac said we would work it out, well how is he planning on doing that? Surely he knows they are just going to put me in another foster home. Well that ain't happenin'. Man, why did I have to screw this up? STOP Richie, get it together man. You need a plan. Where are you gonna go? UGH…..Gary, I'll go to Gary, maybe he can put me up for a few days. Okay Rich, get up, pack what you can carry, leave Mac and Tess a note and out the window you go. Man Life SUCKS sometimes!_

Before Richie could put his plan into action, there was a knock at this door. _No No NO! It's only 3:45, he said 4:00, I have got another fifteen minutes. Okay just lie still, slow your breathing down, he will think you are still asleep._

Duncan entered Richie's room calling out, "Richie, hey Tough Guy you awake?" He asked from just across the threshold. No reply was made, no sounds were uttered. Duncan chuckled slightly to himself while making his way over to Richie's bed and taking a seat. "Rich, I know you are awake so stop pretending and open your eyes."

Richie sighed while turning his head and opening his eyes to look at Mac. "Fine I'm awake. How did you know I was faking? I could have been having a really great dream about the Baywatch Babes you know." He said while giving Mac a rather grumpy look.

Mac gave into the urge and laughed out loud at Richie's comment. _Ah the return of Richie H. Ryan. He must be feeling better if he is making remarks like that._ Duncan thought as he put his hand out and tousled Richie's hair. "I knew you were awake kiddo because you were lying there stiff as a board and straight as an arrow. I have checked on you enough while you were sleeping to know that you sleep with your arms and legs sprawled all over the bed and relaxed enough that your limbs could be rubber." Duncan finished a bit guiltily.

To say Richie as astonished at Duncan's reveal would be putting it mildly. He stared up at him reading his face to see if he was serious or just pulling his leg. It took Richie a few minutes to reply, after swallowing past the lump in his throat, "…er….um, uh, I didn't know you checked on me while I was asleep." Even to his own ears, that sounded extremely lame, but what was he supposed to say? He couldn't remember anyone ever checking on him, awake or asleep since he was about ten. _How in the world I would not have noticed him checking on me is beyond belief, I am a light sleeper. I have always had to be, to many things happen in foster homes. Huh, I am getting way to comfortable here. Good thing I am getting out of here. No need to let any more of my guards down._

Duncan stared back a Richie, watching his eyes, for all of Richie's emotions were revealed there. Duncan cleared his throat, "well, you so often come home after Tess and I have gone to bed that if I don't peek in here I won't know if something happened to you until the next morning."

"Oh, um, thanks I guess." Richie said, then glanced at his window and wondered how he could get Mac to get up so that he could continue on with his plans.

Duncan had been watching Richie and noticed his increased fidgeting as well as his glance to his window. "Okay Rich, here is the plan. It is now 3:55, you have exactly five minutes to get up take care of your morning absolutions, call Angie and let her know that you are alive and will call her sometime tomorrow, and have your butt parked on the living room sofa no later than 4:00 sharp. Then you, Tessa, and myself are going to have a long **truthful** discussion, followed by dinner, an early yet I am sure welcomed bedtime."

Richie had yet to respond to Mac, just stared at him as he got up and walked to the door of his room. Before leaving, Mac turned around "oh and Rich," he waited until he had eye contact before continuing, "don't even think about going out that window, because I will come and find you and that would only be delaying the inevitable."

Richie cleared his throat to make sure his words came out without his voice cracking like some stupid kid, "uh yeah Mac, my butt, living room sofa, 4:00, I got it. Don't gotta tell me twice. I've got great hearing. You know."

"So long as you 'got it' and don't forget it, I won't need to impress any reminders upon you that haven't already earned." with that said, Mac closed the door and heading back to Tess.

_Well that sounded rather ominous, yet vaguely familiar._ Richie thought while getting up and heading into the bathroom. _Impress a reminder on me, what in the world is Mac tal…..oh crap._

_FLASHBACK IN RICHIE'S THOUGHTS_

"_Rich, just so you know there are few rules you will need to keep while living here." Duncan said while taking a seat at the table and nodding his head in a clear indication that Richie should take one as well._

"_Sure Mac, whatever you say. I can handle a few rules."_

"_One, please remember that this is not a hotel, it is our home, you can come and go as you please but try and be courteous with the noise level. Two, you can eat whatever you like, but if you take the last of something, be sure to write it on the list on the fridge so whoever goes to the store can get some more. Three, do your part with the household chores and keep your room in at least some human habitable state."_

_Mac paused and Richie decided to jump in, "Three that's it? Man that's a piece of cake. No worries Mac. I can totally handle those."_

"_Glad to hear it Rich, but there is one more thing that you need to know. There are to be no more run-in's with the police. I mean it, your and Powell's relationship is over! If you have decide that breaking and entering is on your "to do" list, or any other criminal activities, you may find that my "to do" list includes impressing upon you the error of your ways." Mac finished giving Richie a very pointed look._

_Richie blinked at Mac a few times before he found his voice to speak, "uh…Mac, not that I have any thoughts of getting into any trouble with the police or adding any criminal activity to my "to do" list as you put it, but uh…what exactly do you mean 'you'll impress upon me the errors of my ways?' that makes it sound like I am some little kid who is in trouble with his parents."_

_Duncan gave a slight chuckle and said, "well Rich if you want to think of it like that you can. And what exactly I mean is that if you get into trouble with the police, or are involved in any criminal activity and just don't get caught by them, you will face punishment from me. And what I mean by impress upon, I will use some type of corporal punishment."_

"_A..a..spanking Mac? You can't be serious. I'm an adult. I am eighteen. People my age just don't get 'errors of their ways impressed upon them like that. Mac this is the twentieth century. You,…..you can't, I'm an adult!"_

"_Richard I am completely serious, I am more than twenty times your age, so I don't care if your are eight, eighteen, or twenty-eight, you break that last rule and you will find out how serious of an impression I can make._

_END FLASHBACK_

Richie groaned to himself as he dried his face thinking about the rules Mac had made when he moved in here. _Man oh man I am toast. I wonder if it's to late to plead insanity? Just throw myself on the mercy of the Almighty Highlander court._ Richie walked out of his room and into the kitchen to see Mac nuzzling Tess at the sink while she was washing dishes. They both had their backs turned to him, however he was sure that Mac knew he was there.

Richie continued on to the phone in the living room to give Angie a call. He took a deep breath as he dialed her number, he was sure he was going to get an earful from her. Luckily he thought he only had about ninety seconds to talk.

"Hello" Angie said as she answered the phone. "Hey Ange, it's me Richie."

"Richie, what in the world were you thinking? Are you okay? Did you know Mac called me at midnight, he sounded really worried. Are they upset?"

"Um…okay Ange, here is the short version 'cause I don't have a lot of time. I don't know what I was thinking. I got caught, got taken to the police station, Mac came and got me, fed me breakfast, then I went to bed and now we are getting ready to talk about all of it. Oh yeah, some stupid social worker spilled the beans on my age so I guess we will see what happens. I gotta go 'cause I am outta time. Mac said I can call you tomorrow. Sorry to have worried you. Bye Ange."

"Okay, Bye Richie."

Richie hung up the phone as Mac and Tessa walked into the living room. Duncan was please to find Richie where he asked him to be by the appointed time. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought._

Mac and Tessa took a seat on the loveseat across from Richie. "So Mac, you said you wanted to have a truthful discussion, so I guess there is no room in there for a few dares?" Richie asked flashing them both one of his best smiles.

_Well there goes hoping this would all go smoothly. _Duncan thought to himself. "Rich, you will only make things harder if you don't take this conversation seriously." Duncan said giving Richie a very promising look.

"Oh…uh…sorry Sir, I mean uh Mac, I….I guess maybe I am just a little nervous, but I am, I am definitely taking this seriously." Richie said, barley able to keep eye contact with Mac.

"Good, Let's get started shall we?"….

TBC

Thanks again to all those who are reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay, again, but I will try very hard to get the next chapter posted soon. Oh did you like Richie better this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters.

Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapters.

I am sorry it took me so long to update. Real life has me hopping. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, and I didn't get as far a long in the story as I had hoped. I promise to try and not leave you hanging for as long this time. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

"_Let's get started shall we? Those five words are the beginning of the end, I just know it. I know Mac and Tessa care but I have done just fine so far I so do not need parents right now! Ugh…. This is going to be horrible!"_

Mac and Tessa sat across from Richie watching the emotions play across his face. _"It's a good thing he doesn't want to be a professional poker player"_ Mac thought to himself. "Rich, this is not going to be as bad as you think." Mac said as he leaned over to give Richie a comforting pat on the knee.

Mac straightened back up and cleared his throat. "Okay, we have a few things to discuss and I think the best way is to do it one topic at a time. Before we begin I do want to let you know Richie, that Tess and I spent this afternoon discussing everything and we are both in agreement; so whether it's myself or Tess relating a decision to you, know that it comes from both of us."

Mac barely finished his sentence before Richie exploded. "WHAT!" With that single statement Richie jumped up from his seat and began pacing. "You have got to be kidding me! You two have discussed things and you are both in agreement! Well isn't that just FLIPPIN fantastic! I knew you two were just like everyone else!"

"Richie please sit back down, I don't think Mac meant it the way you took it. He just wanted…" Tessa didn't get to finish her statement because Richie stopped pacing and turned a furious look towards her.

"Just save it Tess!" Richie thundered. "I know what Mac meant! This is all BULL…ARGH" Richie's rants were cut off by Duncan who had gotten up as Tessa began to speak in order to try and help Richie calm down. Quickly Duncan's method of calming changed from a comforting hand on the shoulder to a strong grip on Richie's bicep and a push to the other side of the room.

Richie hadn't even realized what Mac was doing until it was to late. Duncan had expertly guided him to the far corner of the living room to the corner that he and Tessa had designated as 'Richie's Reflection Spot'.

Duncan leaned over and spoke gently yet firmly in Richie's ear. "Rich, you are out of control, you need to calm down before you say or do something you will regret. Now I want you to stand here, calm down, and reflect on why you are here and you could of handled this situation differently. I will call you in a bit and we can start over."

Duncan released Richie's arm; he could still feel the anger and see the tension within Richie's body. As soon as Mac took a step back Richie turned and exploded once more. "What the hell Mac! Shovin' me in a corner for a 'time out'. I AM NOT F****N' FIVE YEARS OLD!"

Duncan was hanging onto his temper, but just barely. All the parenting books that he and Tess read through this afternoon said to expect outbursts and to just remain calm.

_FLASHBACK_

Duncan sat heavily on the sofa waiting for Tess to return. He had awoken after a couple hours sleep to find his lover missing. A quick check of Richie's room told him the teen was still there and obviously in deep sleep. Making his way to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee had revealed a note from Tess.

_Love,_

_I have gone out to get a few things I think we might be in need of this afternoon. I will be back before lunch time. Do not worry._

"_Things we will need for this afternoon. What in the world could that be?"_ Duncan mused to himself. _"Oh well, it is almost lunch time, Tess should be back soon."_

Just as Duncan had closed his eyes and began to let last nights and this mornings emotions run over him, the door opened to admit Tess carrying to large brown bags from the bookstore on the corner. "Oh good Duncan you are awake. Would you mind helping me take these into the bedroom? I think that will be the best place for us to look through these."

Duncan with an amused and curious look on his face immediately jumped up to relieve Tess of the bags and head into their room. "Love, your note said you had gone to get a few things we would need for this afternoon? Did you get sidetracked at the bookstore?" Duncan asked while leaning down give Tess a lingering kiss.

Tessa gave Duncan a look that seemed to say 'I am not even going to dignify that with a response.' Once in the sanctuary of their bedroom Tess spread the parenting books on the bed while Duncan watched with an amused look on his face.

"Parenting books love; are you under the impression that we are going to be terrible parents or that Richie is going to be that much of a handful?" The glint of humor in Duncan's eyes took the sting out of his words.

"No Love, I think you are going to make a wonderful father, and I think that Richie is going to be a handful yes, but a handful we are lucky to have. I got these just to give us some ideas on modern day parenting. How long has it been since you were child? Exactly, and I was raised by my nanny mostly, not that my parents didn't love me, mind you."

"Okay, okay Love" Duncan said while chuckling a little bit. "I see your point. I am not sure that all my parents methods of child raising would be right for us. So in case I forgot to say it a moment ago, thank you for taking the time to get us these books." He ended his statement by placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Tess's lips.

Duncan and Tess spent the next hour reading and making notes on the books in front of them, so they could compare the information they each found. Stretching out his limbs, Duncan turned towards Tess to see how she was coming along.

"Have you found any answers on how to parent a teenager who lied for months, impersonated an adult, got arrested for breaking and entering, and has had a rough, and not very loving childhood?"

Tess turned to give Duncan an understanding smile. "Well most of what I have read says the best method is 'positive parenting'."

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus in these as well. I agree that Richie definitely needs some positive reinforcement, as he has probably not had much of that, but so far these books suggest little to no consequence for the misbehavior." Duncan replied while rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension.

"Come here Love" Tess said as she positioned herself against the headboard and made room for Duncan to sit between her outstretched legs so that she could massage his neck. "You need to relax Love, it is all going to be okay. I know you want everything to go good, and I am sure that it will. Richie is still Richie, and honestly, did you every really treat him as an adult to begin with?"

"Oh Love, that is wonderful! Yes you are right. I have always thought of Richie as a kid even if I thought he was eighteen."

There was a few moments of quiet while each reflected on their own thoughts of the right way to be a parent. Duncan was the first to break the silence. "Tess there is something I need to tell you." He said as the turned so he could look into her eyes as he relayed his thoughts.

"Go ahead Duncan, I am listening." Tess replied with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Well I know that we have both spent this afternoon reading these parenting books, and while I think they definitely have some good points, especially positive reinforcement, I also believe that there are times when definite consequences are needed. That being said, I believe that this is one of those times." Duncan sighed and pushed forward with what he knew he needed to tell Tess.

"Tess, when Richie first moved in here I had a talk with him about the trouble he had with the police, and his tendency to break and enter. I told him that if he were to get into trouble with the police again that I was going to give him a spanking. Now I don't know how you feel about the use of corporal punishment, I know the books discouraged it; but the books also said that consistency is important as well as following thru, and being united with the other parent. I promised Richie this consequence and I think it is important not to start off our new relationship with me not following through. What do you think Love?"

"I…erm…I agree that we must be present a united front when making decisions regarding the welfare and discipline of Richie. I also follow through is essential in setting up rules and consequences. To your question of spanking, I am not opposed. However I think that you have to be careful with its severity. It can easily cross the line to abuse." Tess hastened to follow her next statement before Duncan could interrupt. Making sure to convey all her love and trust. "Not that I think that would ever happen with you, I know that you love Richie and only have his best interest at heart."

"I do Love, and I think that it is important to never discipline out of anger. So does that mean that you are okay with Richie receiving a spanking for what he did at the orphanage?"

"Yes Duncan, I trust you to handle this appropriately. Have you thought about the every day house rules that we want Richie to follow?"

"I have, I think that a curfew is definitely on the list, as well as, a few household chores, his language needs to be curbed along with that comes respect for you and I. We also need to think about school. It is not long before summer, so do we want him to go back with only a month or so left, do we want him to be home schooled until we can get him caught up to his peer level, are we thinking private school." Duncan let out a long breath, "Oh Tess there is just so much. I think that knot is back in my neck." he finished with a chuckle.

"You are right Duncan, there is a lot to figure out, but we don't have to make any concrete decisions today. I think we should just focus on setting up some rules and dealing with the orphanage fiasco. Then just take things one day at a time and see what the social worker has to say when she comes next week."

"I agree, we definitely need to set up the rules. It will be hard for him to follow them if we don't even know what they are. If there is one thing I feel like I have learned about Richie over these past few months is that he doesn't like guessing. He likes to know where he stands and what we expect from him. Remember how jumpy and 'non-Richieish' he was when he first got here. I want things to be clear for him right from the beginning. I don't know what you will think of this, but I think we should deal with the orphanage and its consequences first, for a couple of reasons. First I want him to be very clear on why he will be getting a spanking. I don't want him confusing any of the new rules we will be setting down for him. That would be like making them retroactive, and I do not think that is fair. Second, I think it will make him more open to the new restrictions that will be placed on him. It is probably a little unfair to Richie, but I think sitting on a sore backside will make him less inclined to fight us on every rule."

Tess brought her hand up to caress Duncan's cheek. "I agree with you Love, and I know how hard this is going to be for you. I am glad that I am not the one who has to deal out the consequences, That is not to say that in the future I won't be the 'bad guy' sometimes, but I think all of the corporal punishment, I will leave up to you. Three of the things my nanny used to do that I absolutely hated, but definitely made impression and made me not want to commit the same offence, were grounding, writing lines, and standing in the corner."

Duncan let out small laugh at the way Tess spat out the punishments she was subjected to. "Do not laugh Duncan, nanny made me stand in a corner for punishment until I left home. I hated that corner and it was always the same one. It was torture standing their having to reflect on my behavior." Tess finished with a small pout to her lips.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, no pouting her my love, unless you would like for me to make you stand in the corner to reflect on your behavior." Duncan said while smiling and leaning over to give Tess a kiss on the forehead.

"You are incorrigible!" Tess said while pushing Duncan back to his side. "We need to focus on Richie right now. Now one of the tips that I thought would be extremely helpful is to step back take a deep breath and count to ten when Richie has what the book describes as outburst of temper."

_END FLASHBACK_

Duncan stepped back up to Richie's side and turned him back to the corner. He then leaned in close to Richie's ear, speaking clearly and firmly. "Richard you need to calm down, and hold your tongue. I DO NOT want to hear any more of that kind of language. Now you are going to spend time in this corner reflecting on your recent behavior; let me remind you of what I am talking about so that you will know exactly what to concentrate on, your little illegal jaunt to the orphanage, and your outburst and language of this afternoon."

Before Mac could finish, Richie had a few things to add himself, "NO Mac, just let me go and I will leave. I don't want to be here anymore." Richie gave a little struggle to turn back around, but not nearly the amount of force he used beforehand. Duncan also noted the lack of language and the difference in volume of Richie's statement.

"_I am getting thru to him. Okay time to leave him with another little something to think about." _Duncan began speaking quietly in Richie's ear again, "Rich you are going to stand in this corner, the only question is will you be doing so with or without a sore backside. Listen because this is your only chance to make the correct decision. Think back to when you moved in, and the promise I made you about, if you got into trouble with the police again. That being said, do you want two spankings this afternoon, because if I have to spank you until you agree to stand here like I have told you, I will. However that will have no baring on the spanking you are already due. Now, think carefully before you answer my question. PAUSE Are you going to stand here and think about these things on your own or do I need to help you?"

Richie took a shaky breath, hardly believing he was in this situation. _"I am too old for this! I haven't had a spanking since I was like five, and I don't remember it being a great experience then. Ugh…the stupid corner it is then."_

With a resigned sigh Richie replied, "Yes"

"Yes what Rich, Yes you will stand here, or Yes you need my help?" Duncan replied in the same firm tone he has been using the past few minutes.

"NO, NO, No I don't need your help, Yes I will stand here on my own and reflect on my behavior."

"Good boy" Duncan said while patting Richie on the shoulder. Duncan then turned and headed back to Tess who had made her way into the kitchen when Richie started fighting against Duncan.

Richie mumble something under his breath that made Mac stop and turn back towards him. "What was that Rich, I didn't quite understand you. I think you mumbled a little?" Duncan asked know that Richie hadn't really meant for him to hear.

"Oh, uh, nothing Mac, I was just clearing my throat. _Like I would really repeat shove it up your a**, when you have already threatened to beat mine."_

"I accept that answer this time Richard, but just so we are clear, there will be no more throat clearing. There is also no talking while standing in the corner. Place your hands on your head and interlock your fingers. Thank you, I will let you know when you can come out."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters._

_Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapters, and to those who have put this on story alert. I apologize for the unforgivable long delay. I promise to try and do better._

_Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that I am going to use some of the events that happened in season one but they are going to be all mixed up and turned around to fit my purposes. _

_MAJOR NOTE: DUNCAN DID NOT KILL SLAN QUINCE IN THE FIRST EPISODE. WHEN CONNER FELL OFF THE BRIDGE HE RAN OFF, AFTER VOWING TO COME BACK FOR REVENGE. DUNCAN THEN WENT AND HELPED CONNOR OUT OF THE RIVER. CONNOR TOLD DUNCAN TO WATCH AFTER RICHIE AND THAT HE WAS GOING AFTER SLAN QUINCE. _

_So I know that changes the story line but it works out better for me this way. Thanks for the understanding. Oh does anyone know if Tessa's parents were ever mentioned? Or any of her family for that matter? Thanks._

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"_Duncan, he has been standing there for fifteen minutes and no change. I don't know if this method is going to work with Richie." Tessa remarked as she brought her cup of coffee to the table to join Duncan._

"_It will work Love, just give it a little more time. Richie definitely has a huge heart and the guilt will soon get to him, it will just take a bit of time for it to win out over his stubbornness." Duncan said with a bit of gleam in his eye._

_Duncan and Tessa both looked toward the wayward teen who was shifting restlessly in the far corner of the living room. Both lost in their own thoughts, seemed to be oblivious to the sigh's and agitated movements Richie was trying his best to project in hopes to get himself out of the corner._

_I just don't know if I am cut out for this tough love thing. If Duncan weren't here, I think I would have already caved and let him out of the corner. I wonder if this is how Papa felt when he sent me to the corner. (Mental Sigh) I need to give Papa a call and tell him about all of this. Maybe we can take a trip to visit him, he sounded so lonely last we spoke. _

Tessa paused as she gazed upon Richie noticing that his stance seemed to be much less rigid now. _Well I guess Duncan was right after all. Oh vous êtes enfant, mais une opiniâtre, ne craignez Richie, Duncan et moi sommes ici pour vous main tenant mon petit_. _(Oh child you are but a stubborn one; do not fear Richie, Duncan and I are here for you now my boy.)_

While gazing fondly at Richie Duncan began to reflect on the short time that he has know Richie. _Ah Rich, you are a handful lad. In such a short time you have become such an important part of my life. Why would you not trust us with the truth? I guess that means Tess and I have a long road ahead proving our loyalty and trust to you. I am not sure you are always going to like the shape that loyalty takes. Oh Tough Guy, I am not sure who this is going to be harder on, you or us. Well it seems as if you have calmed down some, might as well move forward with this discussion._

While Duncan and Tessa were having their own mental conversations, Richie was desperately trying to find a way to get himself out of the position he now found himself. _Ugh…. How much louder can I sigh, I swear they are not even paying me any attention! WHAT THE HELL, I NEED OUT OF THIS CORNER! Okay Rich, calm down, yelling in your brain is doing you no good. You are a smooth talker, surely you can talk your way out of this. Think…. What did Mac say? Re… recalculate no no no, that doesn't make any sense. Well neither does putting a fifteen year old in a corner! Who does that? Ugh, okay focus. Remember, no re, reflect, yes that's it. He told me to stand here and reflect on my behavior. I don't even know what he is talking about. I am the one who was ambushed. I am the one who was talked about like a child. I am the one who, (sigh) who yelled at Tess and acted like a child, but that doesn't mean I was wrong, just over zealous in my speech. Hey that was a good word, got to remember that when Mac finally lets me talk again. I will just tell Tess I am sorry that I yelled but that I was just over zealous and I promise to not have so much zealous again. Yes that sounded very mature…. CRAP time to face the music._

"Richie" Mac said for the third time. Realizing he must be caught up in his own musings, Duncan squeezed Tessa's hand and made to get up just as Richie made his acknowledgement.

"Yes Sir?" "Rich are you ready to have a civil conversation with Tess and I?"

"Yes Mac" Richie said as he turned around to face Mac and Tess, noting that they were back in their original positions.

"Good. You may come back and join us." Duncan said as he gave Richie a sharp nod that seemed to be an unspoken 'you are treading on thin ice', or at least that is how Richie interpreted it.

"Look before you guys say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry I yelled. I was just…just over zealous, and I promise not to have so much zealous again." Richie finished with his best I am totally innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.

Both Tessa and Mac had to work extremely hard to keep a smile from breaking across their faces; Tess even had to hid her giggles with a very well timed cough.

"We appreciate and accept your apology Tough Guy." Duncan said with a smile trying to release some of the built up tension. "Oh and Rich it's zeal."

"What?" Richie asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Zeal Rich, you can be zealous but you have zeal. Understand?"

"Uh, yeah Mac, um thanks for the vocab lesson. Not sure I could have made it thru life without that one." Richie said in a teasing tone. "So uh, we good here? Cause um, 'Night Rider' is coming on in a few and I kinda wanted to grab a bite to eat first." A hopeful expression showed on Richie's face.

"No Rich, far from it actually." Mac said, serious tone and expression back in place.

_Great, okay don't freak. Time for plan B. Just walk out, come back in the morning when everyone has had time to calm down. Oh get clothes first._ Richie thought. He was just about to inform Mac and Tess of this plans when Tessa spoke up.

"Richie, mon petit, we have a lot of things to discuss tonight. All of which involved you and the events that have transpired over the last few days. Surely you know this, no?"

"Yea, I know Tess." Richie said resigned to his fate. "I was just hoping to put this off a little longer. Maybe a week or month or two when everyone has had time to uh…calm down a little." This statement was finished by Richie dropping back onto the couch and dropping his eyes to the floor.

Tess turned to Duncan and gave him a look that conveyed so much that he was hard pressed to pick which emotion to focus on more. After squeezing his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek Tess got up and moved to sit beside Richie.

Richie kept his eyes on the floor as he felt first the couch cushion dip and then an arm placed around his shoulder. Tessa leaned down so that she could speak directly into Richie's ear. "Richie, love, we are calm. I promise we are not angry. Are we upset with you recent choices and behavior? Yes definitely, but we are calm. I promise you that neither Duncan or myself will ever discipline you in anger. We love you far to much to damage you or our relationship with careless actions." By this point Tess was steady rubbing circles on his back. "Now Richie, it is time for you to own up to your actions. Please sit up and like the respectful young-man that you are and listen to Duncan. We only have your best interest at heart."

Richie nodded his head and carefully wiped away the stray tears that found their way down his cheeks at Tessa's heartfelt speech. Sitting up straight and looking to the side a Tess, Richie said, "Thanks Tess." The he gave her a quick wink and one of his dazzling smiles.

_Wouldn't due to let them know how much that statement meant to me, just in case they come to their senses and decide I am too much trouble. _Richie thought while slowly turning his gaze to meet Duncan's.

"Alright Tough Guy, lets just start from the beginning because I am not even sure how much of our initial conversation either of us remember. So I am going to ask that you hear me out. I will give you a chance to speak in a few minutes. I know that you have a lot you want to say, and I will definitely give you a chance to share you thoughts and concerns, so long as it is done in a civil and respectful manner. I will not be disrespectful to you and I advise that you extend the same or you will not like the consequences. Rich, look back up at me, I don't want to talk to the top of your head." Duncan paused in his speech as Richie reluctantly dragged his eyes back up to Mac's eyes.

"Do you understand what I have just said Rich?" Duncan asked voice stern but loving.

_Who does he think I am? He is talking to me like I am a bratty child. Well I will make damn sure he knows I am an adult when I get my turn to talk. _"Yeah Mac, I understand. You talk, I listen without interrupting, then I get to talk and you listen without interrupting. I got it." Richie said adding a bit of attitude that clearly showed he was unhappy with the situation.

"Enfant Foolish" Tess muttered under her breath as she saw Duncan rise and reach Richie before the 'I got it' fully finished Richie's lips.

"Tess, l'amour, je vais lui donner une fessée, si vous ne voulez pas y assister, je comprends. Je voulais juste vous donner une chance de prendre votre congé." (Tess, love I am going to give him a spanking, if you do not want to witness it, I understand. I just wanted to give you a chance to take your leave.) Duncan stated in a very calm manner as he pulled Richie into a standing position.

Tess also standing placed a hand on Duncan's arm. "No Love, je resterai. Richie a besoin de savoir que nous sommes unis et nous soutenir mutuellement complètement. S'il vous plaît tout simplement pas être trop fort sur lui. Ses émotions sont fortes. J'ai confiance en vous, Love." (No Love, I will stay. Richie needs to know that we are united and support each other completely. Please just don't be to hard on him. His emotions are running high. I trust you, Love.)

"Hey are you two done, because I don't think it is very fair that you get to talk about me in a language I only know ten words in." Richie said as he tried to extricate his arm from Duncan's grip.

"Don't worry little boy, I am getting ready to enlighten you." With that statement Duncan pulled Richie back towards his 'reflection spot' to an armless chair that Richie was sure came from the antique shop downstairs, and that he definitely did not remember being here before today.

Before Richie could contemplate the chair's arrival any further, Duncan had sat down and pulled him across his knees with one sharp tug.

"No, No, No, Mac wait. I'm sorry. No more attitude I promise."

"I'm sorry Tough Guy, we are past verbal reprimands at this point." Duncan laid down five sharp swats to Richie's upturned backside.

"Ow, ow, Mac please stop. I'll be good. I promise." Richie bellowed, surprised by the sting those five swats left.

Mac took the opportunity to adjust Richie into a position that was more comfortable for them both; by settling Richie a little further over his knee, wrapping his left arm around Richie's waist and pulling him closer to his torso. Duncan then rested his right hand on Richie's thigh, in a low and soothing tone Mac responded to Richie's pleas.

"Calm down Rich, I have you and you are going to be okay. Now as I said the time for verbal reprimands has passed. I feel like you need a bit more incentive to keep a respectful attitude towards Tess and myself. You need to take the next few minutes to think about why you are here and how you are going to change your behavior. Tess and I are both here and you are safe."

At that last statement Richie let out a loud groan. "No Mac please, not in front of Tess."

However it was not Mac to answer but Tess. "Richie, mon petit, it is okay, I am only here for you. You need not feel embarrassed, or try and hide your remorse or acceptance of your punishment. Remember what I said earlier, we love you and only have your best interest at heart."

At the end of Tess's statement Duncan began spanking again. All Richie could do was close his eyes and hope to make it thru with a little dignity still in tact. Duncan's pace was not hurried but not overly slow either. He was leaving just enough time between swats for Richie to feel the sting before placing the next one.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat, Duncan placed those five dead center of Richie's backside.

Richie began wiggling trying to escape the steady fall of Duncan's hand. "Maaaac please" Richie gasped out as he was trying move.

Duncan however did not answer just continued placing the next five swats on Richie's right butt cheek. Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

"Ah, ow ow ow Mac stop. I'm sssorry." Richie pleaded as he lost the battle with his tears. Upon hearing the small sob escape from Richie, Duncan glanced at Tess to see that she too had tears streaming down her face.

The next five swats fell on the left side which didn't seem to make a difference to Richie as his squirming took on a new ferocity.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat "Pl sob please Mac. sob Tessa sob sssorrry"

Duncan realizing that Richie was truly regretting his previous actions placed five more hard swats on the center of Richie's now burning bottom.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Richie made a type of chocking sob sound at the first swat and tried to throw his hand back to protect his very punished butt at the third. Mac easily caught Richie's hand and placed it gently in the center of his back before placing the last two searing swats with just a little extra oomph.

When he was finished he released Richie's hand and removed his arm from around his waist. Mac began rubbing soothing circles on his back and murmuring gentle reassurances.

"Easy Rich, it's okay. I have you. Just breath Tough Guy."

After Richie was able to get his breathing and tears under control he immediately tried to push himself off Mac's lap.

"Whoa easy there Rich. Just stay where you are, we are not quite thru here yet." Duncan said as he applied a little more pressure to the circles he had been rubbing on Richie's back.

That statement was not in least comforting to Richie, it renewed the sobs he had just gotten under control. _No No No, I can't take anymore! Please I just want this to be over. I am thinking that I must not have ever had a real spanking before 'cause I don't ever remember my butt feeling like it was a two alarm fire. Oh God I still have another one to go for the B&E. I am never going to be able to sit again._

After a few moments Mac decided it was better just to move things along, lest Richie make himself physically sick with his sobs. He placed his left arm back around Richie's waist and pulled him tight against his torso once again. The he prepared himself as this was going to be he hardest part. Duncan dropped his right knee and raised his left one as to have better access to Richie's previously untouched sit spots. Richie himself paid no heed to this new adjustment other than the fact he was tipped a little further forward.

"Alright Rich, we are almost done. I have a few questions for you first though, and I need you to answer them and I am sure I need not tell you that you are not in a very good position to be disrespectful. Do you understand?"

Duncan waited a moment but Richie had yet to respond, so he patted his backside firmly, not hard enough to be considered a swat but hard enough to get Richie's attention.

"Rich, do you understand what I said?" Duncan asked again, tone firm yet gentle.

Richie inhaled a deep breath and then answered in a voice that Mac could only describe a 'little boy'. "Y-yes Mac I understand, you ask a question and I have to answer."

"Good lad" Mac said as he patted Richie's leg one last time. "Why are you receiving this spanking Richard"

"Because I didn't listen to your warning and was disrespectful to you and Tess again." Richie replied as his shoulders slumped even more it that was possible. "That's correct Rich." Duncan said as he placed five of the hardest swats yet to Richie's right sit spot.

If Duncan and Tessa thought Richie's reaction to the previous swats was heart wrenching, the bellowed "Aahhh, please, nooooo" and the subsequent sobs that followed caused changed their minds completely as Tessa's breath caught and Mac had to fight the urge to just forget the rest and gather Richie tightly to his chest and tell him as was forgiven.

"Okay Tough Guy, easy just breath. Next question Rich, what will repeated attitude and disrespect earn you?"

"A hiccup a sp-spanking" Richie gasped out as Mac laid out five equally hard swats on his other sit spot.

Once again the cries that Richie let loose were heartbreaking and Mac for one was glad this was just about over. "Alight Rich, last two questions. Do you think you can speak with us in a respectable manor now, and do you have anything you would like to say to Tess and I?"

"Yes, Yes, oh God Yes Mac I will be respectful!" Richie all but yelled in hope to convince Mac of his sincerity. "I'm sorry Mac, I'm sorry Tess, so sorry. I'll do better. I promise."

Mac allowed a small smile to grace his face as he listened to Richie make promises, and as he glanced across at Tess, he noticed that she too had a small fond smile on her face to go with her glistening eyes.

Wanting to do nothing more than hug Richie now, Mac finished up with four more searing swats to Richie's sit spots and one more to the center of his blazing backside. That finished Mac pulled Richie up to a standing position as he wrapped his arms around him and whispered calming words into his ear.

When Richie's crying had once again came under control, Mac tilted Richie's head up to look into his eyes. "I love you kiddo." He then placed a kiss on Richie's forehead. "Hey Tough Guy, I think there is someone else who wants a hug." Duncan said as turned Richie's face to see Tess standing across the room from them.

Richie hugged Tess with so much force that she stumbled backwards and ended up sitting on the couch with Richie's arms around her waist, his head in her lap, while he himself was kneeling on the floor. "I'm sorry Tess, sorry." Richie whispered over and over into her lap.

"I know Richie, I accept your apology. You have been punished, it's over now." Tessa said as she carded her fingers thru his hair.

Duncan gave the two of them a few minutes to comfort each other before joining them on the couch. He knew that Tessa needed to assure herself that Richie was really okay, and Richie needed a bit of coddling even though Mac was sure that he would deny it once he has a good nights sleep and the fire in his backside goes down to a more tolerable level.

Tessa glanced up as Duncan sat down at the other end of the couch. She leaned over and placed a much appreciated kiss on Mac's lips. "Hey Rich, why don't you join us up here on the couch pal." Mac said as he patted Richie's back.

Richie took a moment to wipe his eyes and nose on his shirt sleeve before he sat back on his knees, being careful to keep bottom from touching anything. "Uh…Mac, I really gotta tell you man, that sitting is not really high on my list at the moment."

"I am sure its not, in fact I might think that I didn't convey my message properly if it was." Mac said as he pulled Richie up and onto the couch.

A small yelp and hiss escaped Richie lips as Mac pulled him down in between himself and Tessa. "Alright Rich, lets start this conversation over for the third time." Duncan said with a smile. Richie had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Rich, Tess and I discussed how we wanted to handle things earlier this afternoon. Now I know that was a bit of a sore spot with you earlier. Let me explain what exactly that means. You are fifteen, a minor. A minor that I might add is now in our custody. That charges us with the duty to make the best possible decisions for you, and the way we can do that is by being in agreement with one another. We did not discuss it without you to condemn you or pass judgment upon you. We discussed so that we were prepared to discuss this new arrangement with you and be able to answer any questions you might have for us. Now, do you understand that, or should I ramble on some more?" Duncan finished with a large toothy smile.

"No Mac, I get it. I understand you weren't trying to talk about me behind my back." Richie said while watching his fingers twist the hem of his t-shirt.

Mac decided to allow Richie to focus on his hands for the time being as it might make this conversation go a little better and a little quicker.

"Now when Tess and I talked about how to handle your recent activities, we decided to handle the B&E with the orphanage first, and then move on to how everyday life is now going to work. I am quite sure that you remember the promise I made you when you moved in here, but I will remind you never the less. I am pretty sure my words were: There are to be no more run-in's with the police. I mean it, your and Powell's relationship is over! If you have decide that breaking and entering is on your "to do" list, or any other criminal activities, you may find that my "to do" list includes impressing upon you the error of your ways. Do you remember that particular conversation?" Mac asked giving Richie a very pointed look.

"Yes sir, I remember. That, uh…that means I have another spanking coming doesn't it?" Richie asked in barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Tough Guy it does." Duncan said in a gentle tone while rubbing circles on Richie's back.

Before anymore discussion could take place, the phone rang. Tessa reluctantly got up to answer it. "Hello….yes, hold on just a moment please."

"Duncan, it's Connor, he says that it is urgent."

"Be right there. Rich, I am sorry, I wouldn't take the call if I wasn't sure it was as urgent as he says. I will be right back."

"Connor, what is it? You are kidding. Okay, we will see you this evening." Duncan said hanging up the phone.

Well that is it for this chapter. I apologize again for the long wait. I hope the chapter was worth it. Please review and let me know you thoughts. Oh, I am toying with the idea of doing a slight crossover with Harry Potter, well really just Harry and Severus, and only for a couple of chapters. What do you guys think? Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters.

Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapters, and to those who have put this on story alert.

Quick A/N: As stated in the summary for this fiction story, there will be spanking of a teenager in some chapters. Please do not leave mean and hateful reviews over this issue. I would prefer that you did not read the story if this bothers you. Please feel free to leave constructive comments. Thanks.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER ENDING:

"Now when Tess and I talked about how to handle your recent activities, we decided to handle the B&E with the orphanage first, and then move on to how everyday life is now going to work. I am quite sure that you remember the promise I made you when you moved in here, but I will remind you never the less. I am pretty sure my words were: There are to be no more run-in's with the police. I mean it, your and Powell's relationship is over! If you have decide that breaking and entering is on your "to do" list, or any other criminal activities, you may find that my "to do" list includes impressing upon you the error of your ways. Do you remember that particular conversation?" Mac asked giving Richie a very pointed look.

"Yes sir, I remember. That, uh…that means I have another spanking coming doesn't it?" Richie asked in barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Tough Guy it does." Duncan said in a gentle tone while rubbing circles on Richie's back.

Before anymore discussion could take place, the phone rang. Tessa reluctantly got up to answer it. "Hello….yes, hold on just a moment please."

"Duncan, it's Connor, he says that it is urgent."

"Be right there. Rich, I am sorry, I wouldn't take the call if I wasn't sure it was as urgent as he says. I will be right back."

"Connor, what is it? You are kidding. Okay, we will see you this evening." Duncan said hanging up the phone.

New Chapter Begins:

Duncan walked back to join Richie and Tessa on the love seat. Both Tessa and Richie looked up at Mac, silently asking what Connor had wanted and why he was coming over tonight.

"I will explain about Connor in a bit. We have family things that we need to discuss first." Duncan said in a gentle but firm manner.

Richie's stomach took that moment to make itself known. "Oh Richie, mon petit, we are starving you." Tessa said with a smile.

Duncan also let out a chuckle, "Tess, Love, why don't we go ahead and order the pizza. Being as it is Saturday night it will probably take them about half and hour, and that will give us plenty of time to get the first part of our discussion out on the table."

"Pizza, you guys are really ordering a pizza? What is the catch? Neither of you really like pizza, it is my favorite though, so why are you ordering pizza, I thought I was in trouble?" Richie rambled out with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Rich, just because you are in trouble doesn't me that we love you any less, or that you won't be treated with the same care as always. Tess and I are not so naive that we believe this will be the only time you get into trouble." Duncan let out a chuckle at this point, then finished up with, "I hate to be the one to break it to you Tough Guy, but trouble follows you around like your shadow."

Richie had the grace to blush and gave Mac and Tess a bashful smile. Tess then got up and went to order the pizza leaving Duncan and Richie to begin their family discussion.

"Alright Rich, as I told you earlier, this conversation hasn't gone exactly how Tess and I planned, but that is okay we will just go forward from here." Duncan leaned over and picked up the notepad and pen he had dropped on the coffee table earlier and handed them to Richie.

Richie gave Mac a questioning gaze and a slight smirk, "Uh Mac maybe now is the time to tell you that I uh, am not really into keeping a journal about my feelings…. Not that it's not completely cool if you do, you know…keep a diary." Richie finished laughing.

"Oh I can see that you have fully recovered from the last hour, your cheekiness is back full force." Duncan said with a smile of his own, while he positioned himself to look Richie in the eye while they have this discussion.

Tessa came back into the room at that point and seated herself beside Duncan. "Pizza is ordered and you almost right, seventy-five minutes before delivery." She added shaking her head and contemplating why people would wait so long for something she saw as barely eatable.

"It's not a journal Tough Guy and for the record, I do not keep a 'diary' but keep up the cheek and you might just find yourself keeping one daily." Duncan said in a mock stern tone.

Changing his face back to that of the stern parent Duncan began their family meeting. "Open up the notebook Rich, you are now the official recorder for all our family meetings. Put the date up at the top, and title this meeting as House Rules for Richie." Richie let out a groan at the last statement.

"Come on guys, do I really have to write these out? I can remember them, I am not some little kid you know. Even though you seem to think its okay to punish me like one." The last part was said almost silently.

"Richie, we do not think you are a child. When I look at you I see a very intelligent young man with a very good sense of humor. Now if you think that spanking I gave you was more suited to a child then I shall remedy that when I paddle your backside for breaking and entering." Duncan paused, giving Richie a very pointed look until Richie looked down in obvious repentance, "lastly, yes you have to write them down. They are for your benefit and ours, we want to make sure that none of us forget what we have agreed upon here tonight."

Richie nodded his head in silent agreement, still keeping his eyes downcast. He then jotted down the title Mac had given him and waited for the next instruction.

"Richie, mon petit, look up at us please. We don't want this to be any harder on you than necessary. We want your input. Mac and I have never been parents before and because we are only human we are going to make mistakes; you being a teenager are going to make mistakes we just need to work through them together, as a family." Tessa said while leaning into Mac in order to draw support from him.

Richie looked up and gave a shy smile, "I know and I am ready. What kind of rules did you guys have in mind?"

"Alright, lets start with the basics: curfew - on school nights" Mac held up his hand to forestall the inevitable rebuttal from the disgruntled looking teenager across from him.

"Mac, I" and that was as far as Richie got before Duncan took back control of the conversation. "Stop right there Rich, we will discuss your education in a minute. Now if you want to add something to what Tess and I have decided then please be kind and wait until we have finished speaking. Now curfew, on school nights, those being Sunday thru Thursday I would like you in the loft by nine pm, and all phone calls finished by ten pm. Now as of right this moment we are not dictating a bedtime. Tess and I feel that you are old enough to be responsible for your own bedtime. However if we start to see a problem we will step in and set one for you. Is that clear Tough Guy?"

"Yeah Mac, I got it. No official bedtime unless I screw up and then you will set one." Richie said as he finished writing down the curfew information that Mac had conveyed so far.

"Now I know that you enjoying going out with your friends on the weekend, mainly Angie. I am not sure what time her curfew is or even if she has one, but I want you back in the loft by 11:30 pm and phone calls finished by one a.m.."

Mac continued laying out the rules that he and Tessa had agreed upon, while Richie diligently wrote them down. An hour later after much discussion from the 'parents', arguing from Richie, and time spent in the reflective corner contemplating the appropriate manner in which to speak to his parents; they had a list of ten rules for the family.

"Alright Rich, lets make sure that you got everything we discussed, please read us your list of rules." Duncan said while stretching out his long legs. _Wow I could use a workout. Hope Connor's in the mood for some training._

Richie sighed and took a few moments to mentally contemplate the 'repression list', as he was beginning to call it in his mind, before he obliged Mac's request.

" One: Curfew - nine p.m. with phone calls finished by ten p.m. on school nights; ten p.m. with phone calls finished by one a.m. on the weekends.

Two: Honesty - always tell you the truth even if I don't think you want to hear it, we will work it out whatever the problem.

Three: No withholding information about my health, or anything you may deem important.

Four: Respect - always be respectful in my attitude, and actions.

Five: No Foul language

Six: One of you must always know where I am and what time I will be home.

Seven: Chores have to be completed before fun stuff.

Eight: School attendance is not optional.

Nine: No smoking, drinking, or illegal drugs of any kind.

Ten: Absolutely no B&E or any other illegal activities."

Richie finished with a sheepish look at Mac and Tessa. _"Man I am so ready for this whole B&E thing to be behind me. I hate those disappointed looks."_

"It sounds like you got everything mon petit. I am very proud of you for handling this so well." Tessa said as she reached over and cupped Richie's face while gently running her thumb over his cheek.

"Thanks Tess" Richie murmured as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. A moment later he opened his eyes to find Mac and Tessa sitting on each side of him.

"Okay Tough Guy, the only thing left to discuss is the consequences for breaking the rules." Duncan stated as he placed his hand on the back of Richie's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Richie let out a snort, "Really guys, there is no need to discuss consequences. I feel sure that I will never break any rules. I am a good kid really."

Both Mac and Tessa let out a chuckle at Richie's pronouncement. "Yes Richie, you are a good kid; however I think it best that we ere on the side of caution and discuss them anyways." Duncan stated while patting Richie's knee.

"The consequences that Tess and I have decided on are as follows: groundings, reflection time, extra chores, loss of privileges, mouth soaping, and spanking. Now….."

Richie let out a sigh as Duncan was talking. _"Man I knew this was just going to be awful. I should just make regular appointments with Mac now and save myself the trouble, I will never be able to keep all those rules! UGH! Okay Rich, keep it together man, calm down before you end up in that stupid corner again. Oh Yea, who do they think they are fooling, 'reflective spot' my a**, they are putting me in the corner like a little kid. Mouth soaping, who the hell even does that anymore, that's like medieval or something. Wait, Mac is stopped talking, crap what did he say?"_

"Does that all sound fair to you Rich?" "Um…well… I am sure that it is Mac. I haven't ever really known you to be totally unfair." Richie responded hoping that was a good enough answer. He really had no idea what Mac had said over the last few minutes.

Mac turned to Tessa and gave her a wink that Richie couldn't see. "Okay then Rich, lets take care of business right now then." Mac already knew that Richie had zoned out for the last few minutes, so he was waiting to see if he would admit to Mac that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh right, time to take care of business." Richie said looking over to Tess hoping for a little help, but only found the French woman looking at him with those kind eyes. "Um … Well, Mac, uh, to tell you the truth, I kinda zoned out a bit, and I really don't have any idea what you want me to do." Richie finished looking down at his pajama clad legs.

Mac and Tess both let out a small chuckle, "We know Tough Guy, we were just waiting for you to let us know. Thank you for being honest. That is a very good start on following the rules." Mac said squeezing the back of Richie's neck once again.

"To give you a short summary on what I said, we will always try to make the punishment fit the crime, such as if you are disrespectful and use foul language, you will definitely find yourself with a soapy mouth and time in your reflective spot. That is not to say you may not also be grounded or have additional chores, it all depends on the situation and the severity in which you break the rules. However breaking the last three rules will always, always end with a spanking. Understand that kiddo?"

"Yes Sir, I got it." Richie said a very serious tone.

"Alright, the pizza should be here in a few minutes, and we have one last bit of family business to handle. This will not always be the case, but I am going to give you a choice of whether you want to deal with it now, or before you go to bed. Keep in mind that your are going to bed early, as in when we are finished with dinner." Duncan said, as he gave Richie a few minutes to make his decision.

"I guess if we could do it after dinner please. I kinda want to enjoy my pizza." Richie said with a smile.

"No problem Tough Guy, why don't you go and set the table, while I go downstairs and wait for the pizza guy."

Richie hopped up and headed for the kitchen as Mac wrapped his arm around Tess giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You alright Love?"

"Yes Duncan, I think that Richie need rules and boundaries and the consequences, I just hate that last part. I am so glad that you will be the one handling most of the punishments."

"Making me the bad guy are you?" Duncan asked in a mock teasing tone. "We will just have to see about that. If I am not mistaken those books said that parenting should be split evenly." Duncan said grinning.

"It is a good thing you are not serious my love, or Richie would never be punished. I don't think I could go thru with it." Tess said as she placed a kiss on Mac's lips and headed into the kitchen to assist Richie with the table preparations. Meanwhile Duncan shook his head and headed down to the store.

When Mac was about half way down the stairs he felt that all to familiar buzz of another Immortal's presence. Getting his sword out Mac slowly made his way to the bottom. _"It could be Connor, you know he is coming by this evening, or it could be someone else MacLeod. You have a teenager now, you need to be more alert._

Duncan surveyed the darkened back of the antique store for a moment, seeing nothing he ventured towards the front. A sharp tapping drew him from his scrutiny of the room. He looked to the front door to see Connor standing there with pizza in his hands. Duncan smiled and put away his sword and opened the door to greet Connor.

"So pizza delivery boy now?" Duncan said taking the pizza from Connor so that he could pick up his bags.

"No, and you owe me twenty bucks!" Connor said in goodhearted jest. "You made good time Kinsman." Duncan said as he slapped Connor on the back.

"I thought it was imperative that I get here as quickly as possible. You know that Slan it out for you and that makes Tessa and Richie a target. You have what so many of us do not, and I don't want to see you loose it." Connor stated stopping to look Duncan in the eye to convey his sincerity.

"Thank you" Duncan said returning the sincerity.

As they neared the top of the stairs, the sound of laughter was coming thru the door. _"Well I am glad to hear that Richie has already bounced back to his usual happy self." _Duncan thought as he opened the door to admit himself and Connor into the happy atmosphere.

"Connor, so good to see you." Tessa said as she moved to greet Connor with a welcoming hug.

"Tess, good to see you too. How are putting up with these two?" Connor asked good naturedly.

Tess just laughed as Duncan and Richie scoffed at Connor's comment.

Richie got out another place setting, and the four sat down to dinner. Richie and Tess a little anxious as Duncan had not had a chance to tell them the reason for Connor's sudden visit.

"So you see we have to be extra careful with Slan running around. He would not hesitate to hurt either of you to get to Duncan. His pride is also smarting as he barely escaped the bridge last time he fought Duncan." Connor said as he got up to refill his glass of ice water.

"Mac, what does this mean? Are we stuck in the house and shop like prisoners?" Richie asked with a bit of aggravation in his tone.

"Easy Rich." Mac said giving Richie a pointed look that did not go unnoticed by Connor. _"Well that is new and interesting."_ Connor thought.

"No you and Tess are not prisoners here, but Connor or I need to be with you if you leave the house or store. This is not a request Tough Guy, it is a rule. One that will bring uncomfortable consequences to you, should you break it." Mac paused looking at Richie waiting for confirmation of threat received.

"Yes Sir, I understand. Go nowhere alone." Richie mumbled looking down at his pizza. Embarrassed to be threatened with a spanking in front of Connor. _"Gee Mac could you be any less conspicuous about what my punishment will be. CRAP! Connor is going to hear Mac 'paddle my backside' tonight. Ugh actually in about twenty minutes."_ With that last thought, Richie let out a groan and slumped further in his chair.

During Richie's meanderings about his situation, Connor looked over to Duncan and mouthed "Sir?" with a questioning look. To which Duncan also mouthed a reply, "later."

Dinner finished up quickly and quietly with each participant lost in their own thoughts. Clean up was also quick and easy with everything being paper.

"Hey Rich, why don't you head on back and get ready for bed." Duncan requested.

"Sure Mac." Richie replied with more enthusiasm then he felt. "Night Tess, Night Connor." He said as he leaned down into the embrace Tess was silently requesting of him. "It's going to be okay mon petit. We love you." Tessa whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Tess." Richie whispered back just as quietly, turned and headed for his room.

Connor waited for Richie to get completely out of hearing range before he turned on Mac. "Alright Duncan, I want some answers, what is going on?"

"It's a bit of a long story, that maybe Tess could share with you in her work shop as she shows you some of her new work."

Connor quirked an eyebrow at Duncan's statement, but obediently followed Tess out the door when she beckoned him.

Duncan made one last statement before they exited the loft. "Maybe would could do a little sparring in about half and hour Connor?" With a nod of his head Connor closed the door and followed Tess back down the steps.

Duncan gave Richie another couple of minutes and then headed to his bedroom, making a quick stop by the kitchen.

Richie left his door partially opened so Mac gave a quick knock and stepped in closing the door behind him. Richie look absolutely miserable sitting on his bed, but paled considerably more when he noticed the item Mac was carrying in his hand.

"_Sh**, that is the big wooden spatula from the kitchen, the one Tess said is only for decoration. Maybe I should point that out to him."_ Richie thought, seeing that as the only way to keep Mac from using that wicked looking thing.

"Uh..Mac, um, what do you have that for?" Richie asked hesitantly. Mac gave him a small smile. "Rich I am pretty sure you already know what this is for, but I will tell you anyways just so we are clear on what is going to happen. I told you earlier that I was going to paddle your backside and that is exactly what I intend to do with this." Mac said holding up the overly large wooden spatula.

"Mac, you know, Tess said that is only for decoration, not really to be used. Maybe we should just leave that thing out of it, and away from my backside."

Mac noticed the hopeful note in Richie's voice, and hated to be the one to take it away, but this was serious, and he needed Richie to know just how much. "Sorry Rich, the spatula stays. Don't worry about Tess saying it's only for decoration. I plan to decorate your butt a bright shade of red." Duncan finished trying to lighten the mood a little, but obviously failed when Richie pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his forehead on top of them, keeping his face from Mac's vision.

"Rich, it's going to be alright. I am not going to say it won't hurt and that you won't feel it for a while, because it is, and you will, but when it's finished, it's finished. We won't be bringing it back up again. You will be forgiven and the slate between us clean."

Richie nodded his head and quietly asked "can we just get it over with please."

Duncan's heart broke at Richie's question but did as he asked not wanting to make thing worse by going back over things they had already discussed.

"Alright Rich, come stand on my right side. That's good, now I want you to drape yourself over my lap. I am going to help you get into a position that will be comfortable for you."

Richie did as Mac requested and patiently waited as Mac adjusted him further forward, making sure that his chest and arms were supported by the bed. "Okay Rich, give me your right hand. I don't want you to reach back and me not see it and get your fingers."

Richie nodded and gave Mac is hand while Mac spoke quietly to him and gently rubbed his back. "Alright Tough Guy, I want you to remember a few things, Tess and I both love you very much, and when this is over we move on."

Before Richie could respond, Mac had is pajama bottoms and boxers around his knees and Mac's left arm was holding Richie securely in place.

Richie's bottom was still a little pink from his earlier spanking, and Mac knew that it wouldn't take much before Richie started to feel this one.

The first swat fell and Richie sucked in a sharp breath. _"Oh God, this is so much worse than his hand. I should have asked him how many."_ That was Richie's last coherent thought as the swats then began to fall in quick succession.

Swatt swatt swatt swatt swatt

Swatt swatt swatt swatt swatt

Swatt swatt swatt swatt swatt

Swatt swatt swatt swatt swatt

After Duncan had placed five swats on each butt cheek, and ten across the center, he paused to ask Richie a question. "Rich, why are you getting this spanking?"

Richie had already begun crying out with each new swat Mac placed, and the tears had started somewhere along swat number three. After asking Richie why, Mac started swatting again but with less force. He applied three swats to each of Richie's thighs before Richie managed to yell out his answer.

"I..AH..I got into trouble with the police." Mac gave Richie a firmer swat in the center of his reddened buttocks. "More specific please Rich."

"AH…Mac please, ow no more. I broke into the orphanage. I ow ow I lied to you and Tess. Ahhhh, I am sorry Mac, I won't do it again, I promissssse." With that last statement, Richie broke out into sobs and went limp.

Mac knew the message had been received. "Alright Rich, we are almost through." And with that he tipped Richie forward and applied ten quick but very firm swats to his sit spots.

"Okay we are done, Tough Guy. Shh…..Shhh Rich, it's okay, I've got you. You are okay." Duncan continued reciting a litany of comforting words while he rubbed Richie's back. After a few minutes Richie had calmed down enough for Mac to replace his boxers and pj's before turning him over and pulling him up to his chest so that he could offer Richie all the comfort, love and support he could give.

Duncan was careful to keep Richie's now sore bottom between his parted legs so not to put any added pressure to an already punished backside.

Richie clung to Mac as he was his life line, mumbling over and over, "I'm sorry Mac, so sorry, never again. I promise. No more B&E." Duncan rocked Richie slowly adding his own replies and assurances to Richie's.

Duncan wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he never heard Connor and Tessa come back upstairs. After a while, Richie's breathing evened out and the weight in his arms became more substantial. Richie had felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. That gave Mac a warm feeling in his heart. Almost enough to heal all the cracks that had happened hearing Richie's cries, and knowing that he was the one to cause 'his child' pain.

Duncan careful maneuvered Richie into bed on his stomach. Placing a quick kiss on his head, he whispered, "Sleep good Tough Guy" and left the room.

Finding the living room and kitchen still empty, he headed downstairs to get a little comfort of his own from Tessa and answer any questions Connor still had.

So sorry for the extra long delay. I didn't have any internet service except for my phone, and I was so not gonna try and type all that on my PDA. Hope the longer chapter made up for it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own or have any affiliation with Highlander or its characters.

Italics represents character thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapters, and to those who have put this on story alert.

Sinalina, thank you for your review, you caused me to stop and think. I decided to go with your suggestion of an apprentice to Slan, but with a slight twist. I this makes sense. Please let me know what you think.

I apologize for the extremely long delay. Life has been a bit crazy since August. We had a death, a marriage, a birth, and a birth announcement. Also, this chapter was just really hard for me to write. As you will soon see I did a dream sequence to try and make an explanation, and I am not really happy with how it turned out but I am at an impasse, so it is what it is. Hopefully this is worth the wait. Thanks for reading.

_Previous Chapter Ending:_

_Duncan wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he never heard Connor and Tessa come back upstairs. After a while, Richie's breathing evened out and the weight in his arms became more substantial. Richie had felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. That gave Mac a warm feeling in his heart. Almost enough to heal all the cracks that had happened hearing Richie's cries, and knowing that he was the one to cause 'his child' pain._

_Duncan careful maneuvered Richie into bed on his stomach. Placing a quick kiss on his head, he whispered, "Sleep good Tough Guy" and left the room._

_Finding the living room and kitchen still empty, he headed downstairs to get a little comfort of his own from Tessa and answer any questions Connor still had._

**CURRENT CHAPTER - RICHIE'S DREAM**

Somewhere in his dream fogged mind Richie heard Duncan's "Sleep good Tough Guy" and let out a relaxed sigh. He might have been punished but he wasn't hungry, he was safe, and the only thing that hurt was his butt. Richie's last conscious thought was, _No more B&E EVER, but man am I glad that I broke into Mac's store._

_(Dream)_

_Man oh man should I be following these guys? You know they are serious, for goodness sakes the man almost chopped your head off. Okay just breath dude, you are not some little girl. Alright, focus Rich._

Richie moved to where he had a good view of the action, but had his presence hidden. He turned to gaze at the two men on the bridge who seemed to be having an odd conversation, then were suddenly they were fighting.

_Hmmm, the masked guy doesn't seem to have as much skill as the other, but he sure does seem determined. Uh Oh, the masked guy looks like he's done for, wait, what was that? There is somebody else hidden in the brush. Who is that? Whoa, was that a gunshot? I thought this was only swords, oh crap, he's going over the side of the bridge._

Suddenly Richie turned his head back the other way as a now familiar T-bird came rumbling up. Out stepped Duncan MacLeod. The intensity in MacLeod's eyes was hard to miss. He was here to put a stop to Slan Quince.

_Glad I am not that guy, MacLeod looks deadly. Oh yeah, deadly was right, he swung that sword like he was planning on cutting that guy in half. Hmmm, I think I need to learn to fight with a sword. Just imagine the street rep I could get, they could call me 'Ryan the Rapier', or maybe not. Dude MacLeod just took that guys sword, that was a cool move._

Richie shifted a little to get a better view as the fighting seemed to move further towards the other end. Mac had Slan on his knees without his sword, just as he was getting ready to deliver the killing blow, a blur carrying a sword came charging towards Mac.

MacLeod spun in time to avoid the strike that was aimed to take off his head, and delivered one in return. As the young Immortals head fell from his shoulders the first signs of the 'Quickining' began. Slan Quince moved towards his sword, intent on taking MacLeod's head while he was weakened. "MacLeod, you killed my protégé, now I will take your head!" Slan yelled as he lunged towards MacLeod.

Duncan MacLeod, being the experienced fighter, knew when to cut his losses and get out of a dangerous situations. Seeing Slan headed for him and knowing he was unable to fight back at the moment, did the only thing he could do, holding tightly to his sword flung himself off the side of the bridge into the awaiting river below.

_(End Dream)_

"NOOOOOO, MAAAC! NOOOOO!" Caught up in his nightmare Richie was completely unaware he was yelling out loud and twisting around unable to move, due to the fact that his legs were tangled in his sheets. "PLEASE NO, NO MAC, DON'T DIE." Richie sobbed.

At the first yelled NO, Duncan was up and moving to Richie's bedroom. He and Connor had been sitting in the living room talking about Richie and Tessa and the best way to keep them safe.

Duncan entered Richie's room sword drawn ready to attack whomever had dared enter his home uninvited. A quick inspection revealed no intruder, only Richie caught in a nightmare. Placing his sword on top of Richie's dresser, Duncan moved to sit on Richie's bed, placing a calming hand on Richie's chest.

"Hey Richie, wake up your having a nightmare. It's me Mac, I am right here. You're okay, I am okay. Come on Tough Guy wake up for me." Duncan recited in a soothing tone. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Duncan looked up to see Connor and Tessa standing in the doorway with understanding expressions.

Mac repeated his comforting words trying to wake Richie. "Mac?" Richie said as he opened his eyes just a bit. "It's me Rich. You were having a nightmare. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nu uh. Sorry man, didn't mean to wake ya." Richie slurred as he began to try and untangle his legs. Noticing the squirming, Duncan stood and helped Richie straighten his bedding. "It's alright Rich, I wasn't asleep, and it would be alright even if I was. Sure you are okay now?"

"Yea, thanks Mac." Richie said while turning on his side and heading back off to the land of nod. "Alright kiddo, sleep good. I'll see ya in the morning." Duncan said as he gave a comforting squeeze to Richie's shoulder.

Coming back out into the living room Duncan found Connor and Tessa each nursing a cup of coffee and one waiting for himself as well. "I am sorry you were awakened my love." Duncan said as he placed a chaste kiss on Tessa's cheek. "It is quite alright Duncan. How is Richie?" Tessa inquired while snuggling a little closer to Duncan's side.

"He said he was okay now, and didn't want to talk about it. He was on his way back to sleep as I was headed out here." Mac said while wrapping his arm tightly around Tessa. "So what were the two of discussing so late?" Tessa asked with a quirk of here eyebrow.

"Well if you must know Tessa my love, Connor and I were discussing the best way to keep you and Richie safe from Slan."

"I see, and how did the two of you decide to perform this task?" "Well Love, the best option is to take a little vacation. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea Duncan. Where shall we go?" Tessa asked with a hint of girlish excitement in her voice.

Connor mentally chuckled to himself. _Oh yes Duncan, I canna wait to hear you explain your idea of a vacation to Tessa. You are very lucky she loves you my friend, or you might should fear losing your head in the middle of the night. Hmm perhaps I should help him avoid this topic until breakfast._

Clearing his throat, Connor began, "So Duncan we did not get to finish our discussion from earlier this evening in Tessa's workshop. What have you decided to do about Richie's schooling?"

Grateful for the reprieve, Mac glanced at Tessa before answering Connor. "We have three options: a private tutor, private school or public school. I am weary of the last option. I don't want Richie falling back in with the wrong crowd again."

"Yes I can see how that might be an issue." Connor said with a nod of his head. "He has a girlfriend, Angie, and a friend Gary, who I think it a bit older, but a good kid." Tessa said going easily with the change of topic.

"I agree, those two do seem to be fairly good influences on Richie, especially Angie." Duncan said with a slight smirk.

Connor chuckled and Tessa elbowed Mac in the ribs. "Duncan, you shouldn't tease the boy so. Don't you remember how it is to be young and in love." Connor finished with a smirk of his own. "Back to the schooling, I may have an idea for a tutor if you decided to go that route. Richie doesn't strike me much as the private school type of kid, but he is still a kid and needs the chance to interact with others his age."

"Really Connor, who might that be?" Tessa asked with genuine interest. "Just a very old friend Tessa. Discuss it with Richie, see what he would like to do, and I would be glad to make some calls."

Just then Tessa yawned and Mac decided it was time to call it a night. "I think that is our cue to head to bed Love. None of us are going to want to get up in the morning, and Richie is sure to be up early with the hour he was sent to bed."

"Yes you two old men need all the rest you can get." Tessa said as she got up and headed for the bedroom.

"Old Man?" Duncan growled in an indignant tone. "I will show you old man." Duncan said as he chased Tess into their room.

"Goodnight Cousin." Connor said to Mac's retreating back as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

TBC

Sorry it was so short. I promise to try and get a long chapter up before Christmas, with the details of where they are going on vacation, and who the tutor Connor has in mind is.

Happy Thanksgiving to all.


End file.
